Burning Sky
by Immortal-Angel
Summary: Well this is my first Fic. the first chap. is about Hiei and his kid you have to r&r to find out who will be next. Chapter 2 up youkos son hates him. R
1. Ryoko daughter of Hiei

Burning Sky  
  
It has been 6 years after the end of the series. This is a story about Hiei's Daughter. Hiei is her father and Mukuro is her mother. (If you don't know who Mukuro is than after the story go educate yourself)  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"How long well she last?" asked Hiei.  
  
"About four more hours, sir."  
  
Hiei walked over to a chair and sat down. He looked very tired. There were dark  
  
shadows under his eyes.  
  
"Why now Mukuro?"  
  
"What's wrong daddy?" came a small voice from the floor. Hiei looked down.  
  
"Nothings wrong Ryoko. Mommy's just not felling that good right now."  
  
Ryoko was a small girl about 3'2 and five years old. She was the daughter of Hiei and  
  
Mukuro. Hiei and Mukuro never got married so Ryoko was a bastard child. She had ice  
  
blue eyes and white hair with black strips. (Opposite of Hiei's hair) Ryoko clamberd up  
  
into the chair and sat down next to Hiei.  
  
" Is mommy's going to die?" she asked so innocently.  
  
Hiei wasn't sure what to say. He could lie and say that she would be fine and have Ryoko  
  
go to bed or tell her the truth. He figured the truth would be better.  
  
"Yes she is." He said grimly. Ryoko hugged him and began to cry. Under normal  
  
circumstances he would tell her to stop but instead he put his arms around her and held  
  
her tightly to his chest. He held her like this for a time and then let go.  
  
"Would you like to go see mommy?" asked Hiei. Ryoko looked at him with her big blue  
  
watery eyes.  
  
"Yeah" she said. Hiei picked her up and carried her into the room were Mukuro was.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Immortal-Angel: Well this is my first fic so be kind when you review. There will be more  
  
chapters and other people (I just did Hiei b/c he's my favorite out of the Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
team!)  
  
Hiei: Ok people who will be next on the list. Will it be, Yusuke Kurama Kuwabara  
  
Hiei: hurry up and VOTE!!!  
  
PS: sorry if anything is misspelled. ^-^;;; 


	2. Kinno son of Youko Kurama

Burning Sky  
  
Hello people I'm back with Chapter 2. This chapter is about Kurama's son! I don't know if it has been conformed but Kurama has a son named Kinno. I think it's in the show. but I've never seen it. Oh it's still 6 years after the end of the show. I don't own anything! On with the fic!! ~~~~~  
  
"It's been a long time since I've been back here."  
  
Kurama looked over a sprinkling river to a village surrounded by trees.  
  
It was a Youko village, one of three in the Makai world.  
  
Kurama started to cross the river and stopped in the middle. His reflection changed from  
  
a young man with red hair, to a man with white ears and hair.  
  
He continued walking until he got out of the river and shook the water off. As he  
  
walked up to the village tail swishing behind him he passed others like himself. Some  
  
were silver haired and others were brown. Some stopped and looked at him muttering to  
  
them selves.  
  
"Looks like the mighty Youko Kurama has returned." Said a Youko with black hair and  
  
one white stripe.  
  
"Why Hello Skunk. Long time since I've seen you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Looks like my father is alive after all. Dang. I was soooo hopeful." Said a youko. This  
  
Youko had gold hair and dark gold eyes.  
  
"Is that you Kinno? I thought after 23 years you'd grow up a little more. You still have  
  
the attitude of a six year old."  
  
"Well if you were here more often then maybe I'd act my age."  
  
"But that is your age. In the Ningenkai you being 23 years old is the same as being six or  
  
seven."  
  
"Well like YOU would know anything about parnting!" he shouted  
  
"Like you would know what I've been thought!" Youko Kurama shouted back looking  
  
murderous.  
  
Kinno glared at his father and walked away.  
  
"Wow. You still have a temper Youko." Sighed Skunk.  
  
Youko and Skunk kept walking to the village until they got to a hut. Youko grabbed the  
  
flap door and walked in. There on the floor sat a female youko with long blood red hair  
  
and tail. She looked up at him and her jaw dropped.  
  
"Youko. So Kinno was telling the truth!" she yelled jumping up and grabbing Youko in a  
  
tight hug. Youko put his hand on top of her head and smiled.  
  
"It's been a long time Kia."  
  
Skunk gave Youko a very confused look. Youko grained.  
  
"Kia is the mother of Kinno." Then he leaned over to Skunk and said "It was more like a  
  
one night stand."  
  
Kia sat back down on the floor to continue what she was doing. Kinno then walked in the  
  
door and stopped before he walked into Youko. He gave Youko a disgusted look. Then  
  
walked over to Kia. He handed her some plants and gave her a small smile. Youko chose  
  
that time to leave and walked out without a backwards look. Skunk went also.  
  
"Kinno why do you hate your father so much?" asked Kia  
  
"He left and never came back at the worst time. You were sick, I was a baby and he  
  
wanted to go treasure hunting! Kuronue never let him do that. But after he died DAD  
  
never stopped treasure hunting! I think I'll go and give my father a piece of my mind!"  
  
and before Kia could stop him he was gone.  
  
Ten minuets later Kinno was walking up behind his father ever so silently, hand balled in  
  
a fist. He raised his fist and. "OW!! WHO THE HELL!!!" Youko Karma yelled as he  
  
turned around. "You derived that." said Kinno slyly  
  
Skunk was having a hard time trying not to laugh as Youko rubbed his head.  
  
"What's your problem Kinno!?" yelled Youko. Kinno was just about to open his mouth  
  
when an explosion knocked all three off there feet fallowed by an after shock. Kinno was  
  
the first to get too his feet. "What was that?" asked Skunk  
  
Kinno turned and looked at the village in horror. It was burning.  
  
"MOM!" screamed Kinno as he ran back towards the village Skunk and Youko close  
  
behind. Most of the village was gone. Incinerated by fire. Only a hand foule made it some  
  
were slightly on fire. All that was left of the others were ash. Kinno walked to were his  
  
mothers hut was and knelt down. Kinno picked up a handful of ash and started to cry.  
  
After five or so minuets he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Youko had his  
  
hand on Kinnos shoulder and in his other he held a pot. Then he let go of Kinnos  
  
shoulder and took two steps forwards then bent down and scouped four hand fouls in the  
  
pot and closed it.  
  
"Kinno well you go with me? I don't want you to wallow in self pity."  
  
"And why would I want to go with you?"  
  
"Why can't you see how much Youko cares about you?" asked Skunk. "He always asked  
  
about you and your mother to make sure that you both were ok. You always hated him  
  
because he wasn't home that's all."  
  
Kinno thought about it for a time and then got up and looked at his father.  
  
"Ok. I'll go with you. What are you going to do with those ashes?"  
  
I'm going to take them to the most beautiful place I can find and sprad them out there."  
  
"Skunk do you want to come with us?"  
  
"No thanks. I think I'll stay right were I am."  
  
"Ok then. Later."  
  
Youko and Kinno walked out of the village and in to what was left of the small forest.  
  
~~~~~ Yay I'm finally done!!!!!! Well the next chapter well be about Kuwabara's son Tro.  
  
So until next time!! 


End file.
